


Rain

by tsundo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but this is in knightverse not bayverse, there isnt a knightverse tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: It rains during the middle of the night and you go out to cover Optimus to keep him from getting wet. Instead you get wet and have a conversation with him you’ve wanted to avoid for a while.





	Rain

It came unexpectedly. Like all weather did. Thunder rumbled above with a powerful rattle, jolting you awake from your sleep. A quick glance at your nightstand told you it was 2:00am. You frown for a moment before your attention is turned towards the window, rain pattering against the glass. 

It’s a sound you’ve come to welcome with open arms and you had to stop yourself from falling asleep to this new lullaby. Lightning struck in front of your window and you sat up in your bed fully this time, realising who was stuck outside in this torrential downpour. You bound out of your bed, running down the stairs to the garage, pressing the button to where the garage door automatically folded itself up. You ran out with no shoes, grabbing the largest tarp you could find before running up to the red and blue semitruck parked in your driveway. You unfolded it, its large expanse spreading and you did your best to pull the tarp over the semitruck, luckily being able to cover him entirely before he got too wet.

“What are you doing?” a deep voice rumbled from the semitruck, sounding like he was just coming out of recharge, especially since a large plastic cover was being pulled over him like a blanket just earlier. He then shifted out of his altmode, holding the tarp over him as rain hit the plastic. “May I ask… what this is?”

“It’s rain, Optimus,” you said, a soft smile graced your face as you looked up at him. You were drenched to the bone from the rain, water dripping down your hair in front of you but you didn’t exactly care. “Our planet releases moisture from the air built up in the atmosphere, since this planet has so much water it just goes up and comes back down every now and then,” you explained.

“Ah,” Optimus said in understanding. “If you were worried about me getting wet, you do not have to, (y/n), I have dealt with far worse. Water will not harm me.” He then noticed that you were starting to shiver, the cold from the rain starting to get to you. “You, on the other hand, seem to be reacting to the rain in a negative way,” Optimus pointed out. He then switched back to his altmode and opened the door to the driver’s seat. “Get in.” You got in, your soaked form sitting on the driver’s seat for a moment before you felt warmth radiating throughout the interior. Problem was you were still in soaking wet clothes.

“Hey, Optimus…” you started. “Is it alright if I take my clothes off? They’re pretty drenched and staying in them is only going to keep me cold,“ you said.

“If that is how you can warm yourself, then please do so,” Optimus said, a hint of worry in his voice. You slipped your shirt off and opened the door, wringing the shirt out under the little shelter the tarp had provided. You slid your pajama pants off to do the same before being left in your boxers that were luckily dry.

“Well, this isn’t how I wanted you to see me,” you laughed awkwardly. You then lied down on the bed behind the driver’s seat, still a little uncomfortable with the situation you were in.

“Is it inappropriate to show yourself like this?” Optimus asked. He was still learning about human culture and how everything worked after all, having landed on Earth just a year ago to rendezvous with Bumblebee. You’d found him in the forest by accident, taking a hike late into the night felt like a good idea to you at the time but then you caught sight of him. Walking in the forest like a gentle giant. You remembered how his optics glowed with a calming blue light as he looked at you, startled for having been seen and running off like he were a deer. Except he’d been easy to track and fairly slower. You called out for him to stop, your voice soft, feathery as it floated in the air. And to your surprise he did. And he has been your friend ever since.

“Humans would call what my current state is as indecent,” you explained. “We don’t like showing our bodies because the fact that clothing helps shield us from the elements. Sunburn, the bitter cold of winter, at least in some countries, wind. That, and we’re a bit modest, we only really show our bodies to people who mean a lot to them.”

“Like you are to me now?” Optimus questioned. It was an innocent question and one of pure curiosity, after all he was trying to make sense of human culture. You cleared your throat for a moment and then laughed awkwardly once again, heat rising up to your cheeks, a pink tint obviously on them.

“Uh, no, this is just because the clothes I had weren’t waterproof and I don’t want to stay cold,” you replied hastily.

“Then I do not mean a lot to you,” Optimus said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. You felt bad. The disappointment wasn’t obvious but to your ears his voice was dripping with it. You wanted to tell him that he did mean a lot to you but you felt it’d deter him. Cause him to cut off contact with you, especially since Bumblebee, Optimus’ second in command as he told you earlier, had to leave someone close to him as well so as to make sure she was safe and stayed safe. And you knew Bumblebee loved her. Whoever this Charlie was.

Optimus was your friend, that was it. Yet he came back to you every now and then, sitting in your driveway as he recharged or to simply see if you were home. Sometimes he’d be gone for months and appear without any notice. Such attachments are folly, you’d tell yourself. What kind of freak would fall in love with a metal man? Oh yeah. You. But with Optimus, you felt safe. Safer than any other time you were with a man. Perhaps it was the chemicals in your brain that made you feel this way, influencing you to fall head over heels for this giant metal man.

You may not have known it earlier, when you saw him that day in the moonlight, walking among the forest creatures who were still struggling to get used to him. But something did hit your mind when you first saw him. Ethereal.

You came back from your thoughts, looking at Optimus with a sad smile. The last thing you wanted was to lose him.

“Humans tend to place romance above friendships,” you said. “But I know the bonds we make, no matter what it is, mean whoever that person is on the other end will mean the world to you.” Vague and philosophical. Always the best route for you to go when you couldn’t answer truthfully. Might as well sound wise when you lie. Optimus gave a thoughtful hum before falling silent.

“Then the bond you share with me,” Optimus started. “Does mean that I am something to you.” Shit. Well, nice deduction on his part.

“I…” you can’t think of a bullshit answer this time. “I can’t,” you finally said.

“What do you mean?” Optimus asked, he prodded further, attempting to find an answer he’d see fit. You didn’t answer for a while, trying to find the words to give him an answer he would have liked. Perhaps honesty was the best route to go. Lying again… no, he wouldn’t have liked that.

“I’m… afraid,” you finally said. You could feel Optimus shuffle for a moment before settling. “Afraid of what’ll happen if I… if I’m honest about my feelings towards you. Afraid of getting…” your voice grew quieter. “Close.”

“Why?” Optimus asked. You stared up at the roof of Optimus, feeling wherever his gaze was focused on you.

“I don’t, I don’t want you to leave me like everyone else has. I don’t want you to have to leave me like… Bumblebee had to.” This felt wrong. You were vulnerable to the very being you respected and looked up to. Literally and metaphorically. But what was any type of relationship without communication? You considered him a friend, someone you could trust, yet you closed yourself off at times like these because you were afraid. And you hated yourself for that. You let out a sigh and placed your hands behind your head, resting on the pillow below.

“(y/n),” Optimus’ voice then reverberated. He let out a sigh through the vents as if this were a conversation he knew was coming. “There is a reason why I always come back to you. Even after long periods of time.” He paused for a moment and if you could see his face, you could tell he was looking away in embarrassment. “I have found myself missing your presence. Something I haven’t learned to control after all these years of fighting.” You sat up now, sitting at the edge of the bed. You were afraid of loving him. Not because he’d be killed but because you knew the life he led was dangerous. And he’d do anything to keep you safe, keep you out of it. Even if it meant abandoning you. And you knew that. The conversations you had with him gave you an idea of how dangerous it was going to be if you stayed. That’s why Bumblebee had to leave Charlie. Even if he wanted her to come. Even if it meant putting her life in constant danger so he could have her in his life. You gripped the edge of the bed, knuckles turning white as thoughts raced through your mind. You couldn’t bring yourself to respond so you simply listened to the rain. The rain pattered on the tarp above you, your heart calming down as Optimus only listened for some response, not saying a word. You take a deep breath and suddenly feel exhausted. Oh right. It was 2:00am when it started raining.

“Maybe when it’s safe,” Optimus said in the darkness. “When this war is over, I’ll come back to you. And you won’t be afraid of losing me anymore.” He paused for a moment. “There’s a reason you risked lowering your body temperature to come out here and cover me, (y/n). Especially when it took time out of your recharge.” You don’t answer and sat in the dark for a moment before shifting to lie down on the bed again. Optimus heard your shuffling and the two of you stayed in silence for quite a while. When Optimus had thought you had fallen asleep, you finally spoke, quietly in the darkness, barely above a whisper, blending into the rain as it fell from above.

“I love you.”

The warmth from the vents that came from Optimus went on full blast for a few moments before going back to normal, heat enveloping you during those few moments. You don’t hear a verbal response from Optimus though so you turn on your side and shut your eyes, letting yourself fall asleep. Before you let unconsciousness take over, you heard the four words you’d been wanting to hear for a very long time. It’s quiet, gentle, and genuine.

“I love you, too.“


End file.
